gwentfandomcom-20200222-history
Unreleased Content
Card Art Cards and their Voice Lines Anna Henrietta (Leader) *Impertinence is the one thing I cannot abide. *Speak your mind. To the point! *You have our undivided attention. Usurper (Leader) *Too long have we tolerated weak, sniveling emperors. *I shall make Nilfgaard great again. *My dynasty will reign for one thousand years and longer! Syanna *I shall take back what is mine. *I shall never forgive you, Anarietta. Never. *What the botching blazes do you know about duchesses? *I do so dreadfully miss my "darling" little sis. Rience *Name's Rience. Remember that. *Time for a rematch, Lady Yennefer! *Let's you an' me have some fun. *When I finish with 'em, there'll be nothin' left to bury. Vreemde *Stand your ground! *Victory or death! *We live and die for the emperor! Shilard Fitz-Oesterlen *As Your Imperial Majesty wishes. *An extraordinary plan. *Ugh, my lumbago is acting up. Artorious Vigo *The senses can be fooled, easily. *You will not regret this, good sir. *What is truth if not an illusion? Palmerin *In Beauclair, tradition is sacred. *No point in dawdling! *Gentlemen, onward, follow me! Milton *By my honor, they will hang! *I pledge it upon the heron! *A noble plan, indeed, I say. Vivienne (possibly Neutral) *Yes? *We all have secrets, of one kind or another. *I do not know if I should… Henry var Attre *The empire brings progress, advances civilization. *Edna and Rosa - I must attend to their needs, their well-being. *Thirteen years now I've served in Novigrad. Alba Armored Division *E'er y gloir! *Tuvean y gloir! *Albaaa! Magne Cavalry Division *Hi-yah-ha-ha-ha! *My boots – got sand aplenty in 'em… *D'yaebl… Vendendal Elite *Aen Ard Feain! *Gloir aen Ker'zaer! *Hael Ker'zaer! Archer Support *Yeaˇ, awr! *Que? *Ver dâeer en zer Kaer'zer! Basic Infantry (?) *Yes, sir. *Gloir aen Ker'zaer! *The emperor will teach the North discipline. Ducal Guard *Yes, sir! As ordered! *Toussaint! *For the duquessa! Toussaint Knight-Errant *Let the evil-doers quake! *Verily? *I swear on my lady's garter! Viper School Witchers *We follow Letho's lead. *Time to get our hands dirty. *Here's our chance. Poisoner *Arsenic or nightshade? Hm… *Feeling a bit peckish? *Drinking can be hazardous to your health, heheh. Heavy Fire Scorpion *Machine Sounds *Machine Sounds ---- Demavend (Leader) *You stand before His Royal Majesty. *The key is not to lose one's head. *War's crux lies in winning, not in being persistent. Jacques de Aldesberg *Knowledge is my burden. *Only I can prevent a calamity. *The ends ever justify the means. Seltkirk *Aediiiirn! *These dogs have no honor! *Stand and fight, cowards! Adda *M mm… what is it I fancy today…? *You are here as a diversion, for my pleasure alone. *You bore me. So vanish. Hammelfart *The Eternal Fire lights our way. *Infernal gout… *The Fire cleanses. Caleb Menge *We will cleanse Novigrad. With fire. *I've a special pyre for you, Chappelle. *Watch yourselves. You'll never be safe. *Freaks aren't welcome here. Graden *Knowledge is a weapon of great power. *Per angusta ad augusta. *The church welcomes all. All are free to convert. Tamara Stengen *My mom needs my help. *What is my dad doin' here? *Some things can't ever be forgiven. *Eternal Fire, give me strength. Vincent Meis *Nasty business, that… *Might not like me, but you sure as shit need me. *Gotta go with your gut. Ban Ard Tutor *Time for a practicum. *I wrote the book on that spell. Literally! *Remember what I taught you! She-Troll (possibly Neutral) *What wants you? *Rocks be lady-troll bestest friends. *More nicey to she-troll talk. Priest of Eternal Fire *We place our trust in you, Eternal Flame. *Idle hands are evil's playthings. *O blessed light so fine, you shall forever shine! Eternal Fire Inquisitor *This positively reeks of heresy. *Nobody expects the Novigradish Inquisition! *The tongue can conceal the truth, the eyes, never. Witch Hunter *High time the North was cleansed. *Our pyres will light up the North! *Magic sows chaos. Witch Hunter Executioner *Evil's not goin' anywhere. *Oak – makes for the best pyres. *A job's a job. Cleric of the Flaming Rose *May the Fire illuminate your path. *Faith burns bright in our hearts! *The Eternal Fire banishes all shadow. Knights of the Flaming Rose *By the Flaming Rose! *Eternal Fire! *Long live the Grand Master! Footmen of the Flaming Rose *Gonna hunt us some Squirrels? *Could use some better gaiters. *Fire's grand and all, but it don't put chickens in the pot. Temerian Drummer *Left, right… left, right… *Army's a waste o' time for one like me... *Again and again and again… Kaedweni Knight *For king and honor! *Scare and scatter the louts! *Gee up, Horatio! Eyck of Denesle *No Voice Lines yet, only environment sounds. *No Voice Lines yet, only environment sounds. Raynard *No Voice Lines yet, only environment sounds. *No Voice Lines yet, only environment sounds. Queen Meve (Leader) *No Voice Lines yet, only environment sounds. *No Voice Lines yet, only environment sounds. Lyrian Arbalist *No Voice Lines yet, only environment sounds. *No Voice Lines yet, only environment sounds. Lyrian Heavy Cavalry *No Voice Lines yet, only environment sounds. *No Voice Lines yet, only environment sounds. Lyrian Landsnechts *No Voice Lines yet, only environment sounds. *No Voice Lines yet, only environment sounds. Redanian Man-at-Arms *No Voice Lines yet, only environment sounds. *No Voice Lines yet, only environment sounds. Battering Ram *Machine Sounds *Machine Sounds ---- Detlaff *If you believe in any gods, pray to them now! *Rhena, my Rhena. *There is no other way... *Humans, you're all the same. Orianna *Shh, it's all right! *Lie still, lie silent, utter no cries. *My sweet, sweet children. Vereena (possibly Neutral) *Mine. Or no one's. *I love him. He's mine. *Thahahahha... *humming Nivellen (likely Neutral) *Scurry away, afore it's too late! *Ehh, sod it all. A guest is a guest. *Grrr, roawr, raaaaor! Fugas *One… bun. *Two… poo. *Three… glee Plague Maiden *I'm free! Free at last! *They say my laughter is contagious. Hahaha! *All shall know my touch… Siren *humming *You wouldn't want to hurt us… would you? *Come to me… Greater Brothers (possibly NR) *Raaarrggghhh! *Smash! Crush! *Yes. Weaker Mutant (possibly NR) *Crush. Kill. *Ahhh... *Ha! Ha! Ha! Golyat *Monster Sound *Monster Sound Shaelmaar *Monster Sound *Monster Sound Noonwraith *Monster Sound *Monster Sound Shrieker *Monster Sound *Monster Sound Archespor *Monster Sound *Monster Sound Cyclop *Monster Sound *Monster Sound Garkain *Monster Sound *Monster Sound Rotfiend *Monster Sound *Monster Sound Werewolf *Monster Sound ---- Filavandrel (possibly a Leader) *Enid an Gleanna! *Pride is all we've left. *Keep a stiff neck. Cedric *I've no wish to remember… *I shall help if I can. *What do you need? Sirssa *Sisters! Follow me! *Spar'le, sor'ca! *All males are your foe! Fauve *Hehehhe *Lady Eithné won't let us talk to strangers… *Wind whistles, willows whip… Xavier Moran *Twere a good ways better under ol' King Desmond. *Heh? What's it aboot? *Och, devils blooter it all… Dol Blathanna Swordmaster *Let us sing the song of steel! *Swords I smile at, weapons laugh to scorn. *May your sword and arm be one. Vrihedd Infiltrator *They suspect not a thing. *For the dh'oine - cold steel. *The dh'oine long dismissed us. Now they must pay. Brokilon Sentinels *Shhhhhhhhhh… *They cannot see us. *Now, quickly! Dryad Grove Shaper *The wood shall turn against you. *Arise, daisies, stand tall. Dead dh'oine push you high. *The wilds shall reclaim your fields. Dryad Ranger *Leave. While you still stand. *One arrow. That is all I need. *Your next move shall be your last. Dwarf Pyrotechnician *A wee hint dinnae jiggle this. *Uh-oh... *Hmm... huvnae seen a fuse lyin' aboot, hae you? Mahakam Marauder *Heigh-ho, heigh-ho... *Right, c'mon, who's first? *Got a hearty hankerin' for Gwent. Iorveth's Commando *No Voice Lines yet, environment sounds only. Ihuarraquax *Ihuarraquax Sound *Ihuarraquax Sound Great Oak *Great Oak Sound *Great Oak Sound ---- Eist Tuirseach (possibly a Leader) *Skellige and Cintra shall stand ever together! *Ehh, my beauteous Calanthe… *No retreat! Not one step! Tyr (possibly a Leader) *Glory to heroes all! *Challenge accepted! *We'll build up Skellige with our bare hands. Harald Houndsnout *Hahaha! Wilhelm, you're daft! Stop it! *Wilfred, get up! Wilfred! *Wilmar! D'ye hear?! They need us! Otrygg an Hindar *An Hindar! *Goddess Freyaaa! *Hah! Lutefisk! Gimme some o' that! Otkell *Ask and ye shall receive. Seek and ye shall find. *The Mother Goddess' power knows no bounds. *Mother Goddess, guide me on my path. Josta *Modron Freya will protect us. *The Great Mother's grace is boundless. *Oh Freya, Thy very name is mercy. Artis *Tain't no country for the weak. *The strong devour the weak. *Skellige needs a fierce king. Clan Tuirseach Veteran *Mayhap you'll gawk at Zerrikania's marvels too one day. *Scars're all the trophies I need. *Seen it all already. And then some. Clan Haeymay Battle Cleric *The Mother Goddess - she giveth and taketh away. *The time for blatherin' is past! *Behold the Goddess' wrath! Clan Haeymay Protector *Ye shan't get through! *Either with my shield or on it! *Freya's bulwark – that's what we are! Gledyneith Flaminica *Nature's a fickle beast. *Ever danced with a daemon in the light of the full moon? *Atimes, nature needs a helpin' hand. Clan Dimun Corsair *Ye've sailed into troubled waters, mate… *Got a bad case o' rower's back… *Gods're blowin' fair winds the day. Clan Dimun Raider *Kill, loot, burn! *Dimuuuun! *We till not the soil, we sow not the seeds. Clan an Craite Greatswords *An Craite! *For Crach! *I once lopped off three heads with one blow. Clan Brokvar Marauder *The gods are with us! *Let's put our steel to the test. *Our jarl's been chosen, the gods speak to him. Clan Drummond Warmonger *War at last! War, my beloved! *I'll take that treasure, tear yer gullet off with it! *Lugos'll be burstin' with pride! Priest of Svalblod '' *Accept our sacrifice! *Fill our hearts with wrath! *Fire up our loins! ''Svalblod Cultist *We live to serve Him. *Hahahahaha! *Blood for Svalblod! Minor Shieldmaiden (?) *Lovely scar. Wanna see mine? *I don't like this. *As the gods will it, so shall it be. Hym *Monster Sounds *Monster Sounds ---- Stegobor (possibly NR) *She is closing in! *Shrike! That's..¦ that's impossible! *Some keep a vigil so that others may sleep. *I shall help. Best as I can. Doregaray (possibly NR) *Mankind is a virus, a plague. *I do not mince words. On principle. *Our world is in harmony. *A g-g-golden dragon! Hubert Rejk *Novigrad requires rejuvenation, a rebirth! *The city is ravaged by rot. *I shall teach them a lesson they will not forget. Chappelle *I only wished to live in peace among you… *Otherness – that was my sin… *I did no wrong! Hattori *The customer is king. *A sword to outshine all others! *Don't leave me here! Ronvid of Small Marsh *For Maid Bilberry's honor! *Blood alone can my maid's honor unbesmirch! *For this most beautiful of maidens, I shall fight a hundred duels! Lady of the Lake *The righteous shall be recompensed. *Welcome back, Geralt of Rivia. *"Watery tart"? I'll show you... *Art thou worthy? Aguara *The child… return her to me… *Grrr… *Begone… leave us. Demon Cat (possibly Monsters) *We are friends of the family. *Agreed. As per our contract. Demon Dog (possibly Monsters)' *Hm, seems doable. *Beware, beware the Man of Glass. Assassin (likely Faction-related) *I never miss. *As good as dead, that lot. *Target acquired. Sage (likely Faction-related) *Hen Ichaer... Tedd Deireadh is nigh. *Hmm… I must reexamine the manuscripts. *Yes. That would fit perfectly. Diviner (likely Faction-related) *The stars contend you shall be victorious today. *I divined this move from a sparrow's innards. *All these signs can mean but one thing. Infiltrator (likely Faction-related) *If not by strength, then by stealth. *I always find a way in. *No door is closed to me. Menagerie Keeper (likely Faction-related) *I prefer the company of beasts. *Heel! *Sit! Stay! Farseer (likely Faction-related) *Not afraid? You should be. *I foresee victory for you. *This moment – I've seen it already. Masters of Disguise (likely Faction-related) *I'll relieve them of all burdens. *Confounded boots, another blister... *A hundred faces, all yours to command. Water of Brokilon (possibly Scoia'Tael) *Brokilon Water Sounds. *Brokilon Water Sounds. Uma *Umama... *Umama! Flavor Text Avatars and Announcers *Hm, that shouldn't pose a problem. *My cards, enjoying them? *Phew, that was close. *Ugh. Do something! Anything! *Slower than a gimpy pig you are. *Well, well, rather interesting. *That's really the best you can muster? *Geralt hasn't changed. Not one bit. *Yen believed in me, always. *I've naught to say to him. (reacting to Emhyr) *I shall ever remember your lectures, your lessons. (reacting to Vesemir) *I like her. (reacting to Triss) *He's distant, but he's my interests at heart, I believe. (reacting to Avallac'h) *A vile soul in a beautiful body. (reacting to Eredin) *Don't know spit about my mom. (reacting to Pavetta) *Grandmamma was a strong woman. (reacting to Calanthe) *Now watch this. *Ugh, great… *Not too shabby, huh? *Seriously? *Hm. Could be interesting. *How d'you like this? *Just getting started. *That all? Or got more where those came from? *Hah. Interesting as moves go. *You asked for it. *C'mon! *Gotta admit, looking pretty good. (reacting to himself) *Hm, always could take care of herrself. (reacting to Ciri) *Can practically smell the lilac and gooseberries… (reacting to Yennefer) *Triss… haven't changed a bit. *In trouble again… The more things change. (reacting to Dandelion) *Was like a father to me. Gonna miss him. (reacting to Vesemir) *Lambert, Lambert, what a… pegi/esrb. *Grew up together at Kaer Morhen. (reacting to Eskel) *Zoltan, his boot to someone's face, as ever. *Failed him – no two ways about it. (reacting to Alvin) *Would've killed me that day if I hadn't had Fringilla's amulet… (reacting to Vilgefortz) *Another madman who believed deeply in prophecies… (reacting to Grand Master) *Complicated guy, but ultimately pretty reliable. (reacting to Letho) *Ciri's free from him now. (reacting to Eredin) *Still don't know who… or what… he is. (reacting to Gaunter O'Dimm) *Nothing justifies what he did. Nothing. (reacting to Detlaff) *Played with fire, got burned… badly. (reacting to Sile) *A vampire and a witcher… pretty unusual as friendships go. (reacting to Regis) *Close call. *You got decent enough cards. Still no challenge for me, though. *You see? That's how it's done! *Phew, thought I was in for a drubbing there. *Big believer in "slow and steady", eh? *Interesting, could be material for a ballad, that. *Ever considered becoming a court jester? *He'll go down in history as a madman. (reacting to Radovid) *Legendary witcher, epic complainer, and my dear friend. (reacting to Geralt) *A ruthless tyrant... and a bully! (reacting to Emhyr) *Get shivers just looking at her. (reacting to Philippa) *No sweeter being has this world ever known… (reacting to Priscilla) *A stubborn mule and the best pal a guy could have. (reacting to Zoltan) *The Daisy of the Valley and the world's most beautiful woman. (reacting to Francesca) *Nilfgaardians call him "The Wild Boar of the Sea." (reacting to Crach) *Pathetic! *Heheheheh… *Ugh! *Much too slow! *Hmmm… *Hahahahaha! *You shall be ours. (reacting to Ciri) *I will obey to my last drop of strength. (reacting to Eredin) *He has his uses. (reacting to Caranthir) *They trained him well. (reacting to Geralt) *An old fool. (reacting to Vesemir) *The sisters serve us well. (reacting to Crones) *They would follow me anywhere. (reacting to Wild Hunt Hounds) *A pleasant distraction… (reacting to Succubus) *Time to pull a few weeds. *My warriors are ready. *Easy as lembas pie. *Humans - you live briefly, you move slow. *Hm, interesting. *Am I supposed to be impressed? *Vernon Roche. Hunter of elves, murderer of women and children. *Saskia… our great and only hope. *Gwynbleidd. (reacting to Geralt) *Vatt'ghern. Useful, until he wasn't. (reacting to Letho) *A degenerate. Deserved precisely what he got. (reacting to Demavend) *Countless thousands died on his orders. (reacting to Foltest) *For what she did to Saskia, she will pay. (reacting to Philippa) *The treacherous witch who sold her soul to the emperor. (reacting to Francesca) *A minor obstacle. *Feel at all anxious? *Thank my lucky stars. *Need my help? *Hmm… incredible. *Did you mean that to impress me? *My little girl… (reacting to Ciri) *Next time I shall scorch more than your face… (reacting to Rience) *Arrogant as ever. (reacting to Vilgefortz) *Ugh… Dandelion… *Despite all, she is a dear friend. (reacting to Triss) *Oh, Geralt, Geralt. *Haven't seen her in a long time. (reacting to Fringilla) *The most powerful man in the world. (reacting to Emhyr)